Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network (abbreviated CN) is an American cable television network owned by Turner Broadcasting which primarily airs animated programming. The channel was launched on October 1, 1992 after Turner purchased the animation studio Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1991. It served as a 24-hour outlet for classic animation properties from the Turner Broadcasting libraries and was all-ages-oriented, but now the channel serves as a platform for the up & rising animation medium with various programs catering to both adult and child audiences respectively. It also broadcasts many shows, ranging from action to comedy. Cartoon Network's original series started in 1994 with Space Ghost Coast to Coast, along with Cartoon Network Studios creations titled "Cartoon Cartoons" like Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog. In 2009, it started airing live-action programming, including movies from Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema. History Development (1986-1991) In 1986, Ted Turner's cable-TV conglomerate acquired most of the pre-May 1986 MGM film and television library (which also included Gilligan's Island and its animated spin-offs, the U.S. rights to a majority of the RKO Radio Pictures library, and the a.a.p. catalog which includes the pre-1950 Warner Bros. film library, the Harman and Ising Merrie Melodies except Lady, Play Your Mandolin!, the pre-August 1948 color Warner Bros. cartoons, and the Fleischer Studios and Famous Studios Popeye cartoons released by Paramount Pictures). In 1988, its cable channel Turner Network Television (TNT) was launched and gained an audience with its film library. In 1991, it purchased animation studio Hanna-Barbera Productions and acquired its large library as well as most of the Ruby-Spears library. Launch (1992) At 12PM ET on October 1, 1992, Cartoon Network was launched as an outlet for Turner's considerable library of animation, and the initial programming on the channel consisted exclusively of reruns of classic Warner Bros. cartoons (the pre-August 1948 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies), the 1933–1957 Popeye cartoons, MGM cartoons, and Hanna-Barbera cartoons. The Bugs Bunny short "Rhapsody Rabbit" was the first-ever aired program on the network. At first, cable providers in Atlanta, New York City, Philadelphia, Washington D.C., and Detroit carried the channel. By the time the network launched, Cartoon Network had an 8,500 hour cartoon library. Cartoon Network was not the first cable channel to rely solely on cartoons to attract an audience. Nickelodeon had paved the way in the 1990s. On August 11, 1991, Nickelodeon launched three "high-profile" animated series: Doug, The Ren & Stimpy Show, and Rugrats, further signifying the importance of cartoons in its programming. The Disney Channel and the Family Channel had also included animated shows in their programming. In each of these cases, cartoons were only broadcast during the morning or the early afternoon. Prime time and late night television hours were reserved for live-action programs, following the assumption that television animation could only attract child audiences, while Cartoon Network was a 24-hour single-genre channel with animation as its main theme. Turner Broadcasting System had defied conventional wisdom before by launching CNN, a channel providing 24-hour news coverage. The concept was previously thought unlikely to attract a sufficient audience to be particularly profitable, however the CNN experiment had been successful and Turner could hope that a Cartoon Network could also find success. Initially, the channel would broadcast cartoons 24/7. Most of the short cartoons were aired in half-hour or hour-long packages, usually separated by character or studio—Down Wit' Droopy D aired old Droopy Dog shorts, The Tom and Jerry Show presented the classic cat-and-mouse team, and Bugs and Daffy Tonight provided classic Looney Tunes shorts. Late Night Black and White showed early black and-white cartoons (mostly from the Fleischer Studios and Walter Lantz cartoons from 1930s), and ToonHeads, which would show three shorts with a similar theme and provide trivia about the cartoons. There was also an afternoon cartoon block called High Noon Toons which was hosted by cowboy hand puppets (an example of the simplicity and imagination the network had in the early years). The majority of the classic animation that was shown on Cartoon Network no longer airs on a regular basis, with the exception of Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes. The first challenge for Cartoon Network was to overcome its low penetration of existing cable systems. When launched in October 1992, the channel was only carried by 233 cable systems. However, it benefited from package deals. New subscribers to sister stations TNT and WTBS could also get access to Cartoon Network through such deals. The high ratings of Cartoon Network over the following couple of years led to more cable systems including it. By the end of 1994, Cartoon Network had become the fifth most popular cable channel in the United States. Early Programming For the first few years of Cartoon Network's existence, programming meant for Cartoon Network would also be simulcast on TBS and/or TNT in order to increase the shows' (and Cartoon Network's) exposure; examples include The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Cartoon Planet, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, and 2 Stupid Dogs. The network's first original series was The Moxy Show and was first aired in 1993. The first series produced by Cartoon Network was Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994), but the show mostly consisted of "recycled animation cels" from the archives of Hanna-Barbera, being an ironic deconstruction of a talk show. It featured live-action guests, mostly consisting of celebrities which were past their prime or counterculture figures. A running gag was that the production cost was dubbed "minimal". The series found its audience among young adults who appreciated its "hip" perspective. Kevin Sandler considered that Space Ghost: Coast to Coast was instrumental in establishing Cartoon Network's appeal to older audiences. Space Ghost, a 1960s superhero by Hanna-Barbera, was recast as the star of a talk show parody. This was arguably the first time the Network revived a "classic animated icon" in an entirely new context for comedic purposes. Grown-ups who had ceased enjoying the original takes on the characters could find amusement in the "new ironic and self-referential context" for them. Promotional shorts such as the "Scooby-Doo Project", a parody of the The Blair Witch Project, gave similar treatments to the Scooby gang. However, there were less successful efforts at such revivals. A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith and Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) featured new takes on Yogi Bear's supporting cast by John Kricfalusi, creator of The Ren & Stimpy Show. Their "tasteless" humor, sexual content and lack of respect for the source material was rather out of place among the rest of the Cartoon Network series. These shorts do not seem to have much of a fan-following and the network rarely found a place for them in its programming. In 1994, Hanna-Barbera's new division Cartoon Network Studios was founded and started production on What-a-Cartoon (promotionally known as World Premiere Toons). This show debuted in 1995, offering original animated shorts commissioned from Hanna-Barbera and various independent animators. The Network promoted the series as an attempt to return to the "classic days" of studio animation, offering full animator control, high budgets, and no limited animation. The project was spearheaded by several Cartoon Network executives, plus John Kricfalusi and Fred Seibert. Kricfalusi was the creator of The Ren & Stimpy Show and served as an advisor to the Network, while Seibert was formerly one of the driving forces behind Nicktoons and would go on to produce the similar animation anthology series Oh, Yeah! Cartoons and Random Cartoons. Cartoon Network was able to assess the potential of certain shorts to serve as pilots for spin-off series and signed contracts with their creators to create ongoing series. Dexter’s Laboratory was the most popular short series according to a vote held in 1995 and eventually became the first spin-off of What a Cartoon! in 1996. Three more series based on shorts debuted in 1997: Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, and I Am Weasel (the latter two as segments of the same series; later, I Am Weasel was separated and got its own series). These were followed by The Powerpuff Girls in 1998 and concluded with Courage the Cowardly Dog and Mike, Lu & Og in 1999 . The unrelated series Ed, Edd n Eddy was also launched in 1999. These original series were intended to appeal to a wider audience than the average Saturday morning cartoon. Linda Simensky, vice-president of original animation, reminded adults and teenage girls that cartoons could appeal to them as well. Kevin Sandler's article on them claimed that these cartoons were both less "bawdy" than their counterparts at Comedy Central and less "socially responsible" than their counterparts at Nickelodeon. Sandler pointed to the whimsical rebelliousness, high exaggeration, and self-consciousness of the overall output, while each individual series managed to be "visually bold and energetic" in its own way. Expansion (1996-2000) In 1996, Turner merged with Time Warner. This consolidated ownership of all the Warner Bros. cartoons, so now post-July 1948 and the former Sunset-owned black-and-white cartoons (which Warner Brothers had reacquired in the 1960s) releases were being shown on the network. Although most of the post-July 1948 cartoons were still contracted to be shown on Nickelodeon, the network wouldn't air them until September 1999. Newer animated productions by Warner Bros. also started appearing on the network—mostly reruns of shows that had aired on Kids WB, plus certain new programs such as Justice League. In 1997, Cartoon Network launched a new weekday afternoon action-animation block, Toonami. The block, which made its world premiere on Monday, March 17, 1997, initially replaced Power Zone, Cartoon Network's most recent incarnation of the Super Adventures block which had been a staple on the network since October 1, 1992. Toonami's initial programming included older Turner owned series like, ThunderCats, Cartoon Roulette, and Super Friends, as well as new (to the U.S.) japanese anime series like, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Ronin Warriors. Toonami was hosted by Space Ghost villain-turned-producer Moltar at the Ghost Planet Industries building until 1999. On Saturday, July 10, 1999, Cartoon Network relaunched Toonami with a new environment, the Ghost Planet Spaceship Absolution , and a new host named T.O.M. The night also introduced the Toonami late night block The Midnight Run which was originally a five-hour Saturday night block at midnight EST until March 2000, when it moved to weeknights in an hour-long format until January 2003. Cartoon Network's programming wouldn't be available in Canada until 1997, when a Canadian specialty network entitled Teletoon and its French language counterpart launched. On April 1, 2000, what was originally a block on Cartoon Network, was spun-off into its own channel, Boomerang. Turner brought Cartoon Network's 1992 to 2000 classic programming into one more place. 2001-2005 On September 2, 2001, Adult Swim officially premiered (as a block) with the airing of the "Director's Cut" episode of Home Movies. Adult Swim was also where Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, Sealab 2021, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force made their official debuts, although they first aired on Cartoon Network in December 2000, while Space Ghost Coast to Coast was on hiatus. The first Cartoon Network theatrical film The Powerpuff Girls Movie was released in 2002. On October 2, 2002, Cartoon Network's 10th birthday, Cartoon Network aired a one-day special bump acknowledging their 10th anniversary. The promo showed quick clips from shows, bumps, and promos throughout Cartoon Network's history including "Something to Believe In" by Poison. On September 5, 2003, the "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" block was rebooted into a live-action format as "Fridays", hosted by Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003-2004), and Tara Sands (2005-2007). It aired series outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker, such as Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life & Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Squirrel Boy, And Class Of 3000. The last airing of "Fridays" was on February 23, 2007. At 5AM ET on the morning of June 11, 2004, Cartoon Network debuted its second logo since 1992 with a new theme and new bumps (designed by Animal Logic) and its new slogan, “This is Cartoon Network!”. The bumpers now featured 2D cartoon characters from their shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. By now, nearly all of Cartoon Network's classic cartoon programming had been relocated to its sister network Boomerang to make way for new programming. With the City look still going on, Cartoon network launched Cartoon Network Summer for this summer only, where new episodes of old shows and premieres of new shows including Camp Lazlo, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee were aired. On Christmas, premieres of new shows started to air including Ben 10, and My Gym Partner's a Monkey! During the Summer of 2005, Lumpus and Slinkman of Camp Lazlo, hosted a block called Cabin Fever 10am-4pm. 2006-2007 On April 10, 2006, Cartoon Network's slogan was a simplistic “Cartoon Network - Yes!,” as spoken by Fred Fredburger, a character on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The network also used bumps featuring the cast of Camp Lazlo as stick puppets and characters in front of a red background. The new campaign featured three different styles of bumps. The first style is "Lunchbox of Doom", featuring an assortment of show clips inside a CGI gothic lunchbox, a reference to an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The second is "VS.", comparing two cartoon characters. The last style is a reprise of the CGI City look, using flat, dark colors, the regular City bumpers were still used however, but the YES! bumpers were mostly used. As of 2006, Cartoon Network retained the image campaign that began in 2007, although a slightly refreshed version of the theme is currently in use. On October 15, 2007, the channel began broadcasting in 1080p High Definition. Jim Samples, president of the Cartoon Network for 13 years, resigned on February 9, 2007 due to the 2007 Boston bomb scare. Following Samples's resignation, Stuart Snyder was named his successor. On September 1, 2007, the network look was revamped, and bumpers and station identification messages were themed to The Hives song "Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented". Another bumper named "Ridiculously Short Cartoons" aired excerpts from shows on Cartoon Network, also airing until May 2008. On October 15, 2007, the channel began broadcasting in 1080p high definition. Every October since 2007, Cartoon Network would air 40 episodes of the former Fox Kids program Goosebumps, though Cartoon Network lost the rights to the show on October 31, 2009 and stopped airing the program. 2008 Cartoon Network announced at its 2008 Upfront that it was working on a new project called Cartoonstitute, which was headed by animators Craig McCracken as executive producer and Rob Renzetti as supervising producer. Both reported to Rob Scorcher, who created the idea. It would have worked similar to What A Cartoon!, by creating at least 150 pieces of animation within 20 months. Cartoonstitute was eventually cancelled and out of all the shorts, two, Regular Show and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome were selected, after animator Craig McCracken (the creator of The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) eventually left the network after 15 years in 2009. On May 25, 2008, Cartoon Network began airing animated shorts, called Wedgies, to fill in spots between two programs. On July 14, 2008, the network took on a newer look created by Tristan Eaton and was animated by Crew972. The bumps of that era had white, faceless characters called Noods, based on the DIY toy, Munny. The standard network logo was then completely white, adopting different colors based on the occasion in the same style. In June 2009, a block of live-action reality shows began airing in a programming block promoted as CN Real. Starting September 14, 2007, the first live action Cartoon Network Studios series, Out of Jimmy's Head started to air. In May 2008, the show left the network. The network has also aired some limited sports programming, including Slamball games, during the commercials. About a third of the Cartoon Network Studio shows were cancelled during 2008. Cartoon Network's current slogan was "Funny For Your Face". When the new year started, Cartoon Network started using some of the shows that currently aired on Teletoon. Johnny Test was added in January 2008, George of the Jungle was also added that same month, Bakugan Battle Brawlers was added in February 2008, Chop Socky Chooks was added in March 2008, Total Drama Island was added in June 2008 and 6Teen was added in November 2008. Cartoon Network announced at it's 2008 Upfront that it was working on a new project called "Cartoonstitute", which was headed by animators Craig McCracken (as executive producer) and Rob Renzetti (as supervising producer). Both report to Rob Scorcher, who created the idea. The program would've worked in a way similar to What A Cartoon!, by creating at least 150 pieces of animation within 20 months. Since April 2008, Cartoon Network has played a 1 minute sign-off bumper, depicting a child's daily activities from sunrise to sunset. In the end, it reads "Good Night. See you tomorrow!" before the Adult Swim program block began. It was their first sign-off bumper after 7 years of showing such a nightly block. Starting July 14, 2008, Cartoon Network began showing bumps featuring little creatures called Noods which are most of the time white until they either change colors or change to, and hereby take the personalities of, Cartoon Network main characters or other characters. Also, they have been characters in the Supermarket with food. For example, Chowder behind eaten fruits. Nood looks were so popular that Cartoon Network made Seasonal Noods for the Holidays of the Year including Halloween and Winter. The Noods changed in almost each program that airs. Many pages of the Cartoon Network website was changed to a Nood background. The pages include Games, Shows and Front Page. On September 20, 2008 Toonami ended and gave its Saturday night time slot to Action Flicks, showing animated action movies. In mid 2008, Movie Madness was changed into The Flicks. The Flicks airs each Sunday night premieres of worldwide movies or network movies. Pretty much, Cartoon Network stopped airing shows before 2007, since most of them were cancelled. Some weren't cancelled but aired on CN Video, in their Cartoon Network website or iTunes. 2008 also brought the return of the show, ¡Mucha Lucha! and also had many airings of the popular show, Johnny Test. Programming blocks also changed. New episodes of Comedies moved to Thursdays because on Fridays, You Are Here, a new Action block started to air replacing Fried Dynamite's reruns of the Flicks movies. You Are Here is an action block. On Mondays to Wednesdays, evening includes a remix of shows including comedies and non-comedies (sometimes movies). Thursdays are new episodes of comedies as for Fridays are new episodes of action shows. Saturdays include action movies and Sundays are Premieres of movies. Plus, the network got all their pre-2007 shows pretty much off of the network. Ed, Edd n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog and Codename: Kids Next Door still aired until 2011. 2009-2010 Cartoon Network started 2009 with a Looney Tunes marathon. The Powerpuff Girls had a marathon to honor its tenth birthday which also premiered The Powerpuff Girls Rule! special. Low ratings for Skunk Fu! brought the end of the show on the network in March 2009. Chop Socky Chooks left the network again, Ed, Edd n Eddy returned, Squirrel Boy returned, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends returned and The League of Super Evil premiered. The Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends series finale aired on May 3, 2009 airing the last five episodes in a marathon from 1PM-7PM mixing up new episodes and older, popular episodes. Squirrel Boy later had a big marathon called the "Squirrel Boy Squirrel Bash!". On June 11, a sequel to Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action premiered. On June 17, Cartoon Network had hosted reality shows for a block called CN Real. On August 17, Cartoon Network brought back the Super Chunk block. The Super Chunk block currently is inactive. On September 8, Krypto the Superdog and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends began rerunning on Cartoon Network, airing weekdays at 11:30AM and 1:00PM. November 8, 2010, Dexter's Laboratory returned to Cartoon Network, it only aired weekday mornings at 11:30 AM until March 4, 2011. December 6, 2010, The Powerpuff Girls returned again, like Dexter's Laboratory, it was only shown weekday mornings at 10:30 AM until February 21, 2011. On April 5, 2010, Cartoon Network premiered Adventure Time. This series was Cartoon Networks first TV-PG rated show within seventeen years since Space Ghost: Coast to Coast. A new identity for the station was introduced on May 29, 2010, along with a new theme and new bumpers and a new slogan, CHECK it. The network's current branding, designed by Brand New School, makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard which made up the network's first logo, as well as various CMYK color variations and various patterns. On August 29, 2010, Cartoon Network returned Codename: Kids Next Door and My Gym Partner's a Monkey in reruns for a morning timeslot. On December 6, 2010, Cartoon Network returned Dexter's Laboratory in reruns for the first time in seven years. On December 6, 2010, Cartoon Network returned The Powerpuff Girls in reruns. Although this wasn't such a big deal as the series did just air a special on the channel recently on January 19, 2009. Since December 27, 2010, Adult Swim began starting 1 hour earlier at 9 PM. In February, Cartoon Network aired their first sports award show, called Hall Of Game Awards. 2011 At its 2011 upfront, Cartoon Network announced 14 new series, including The Problem Solverz, formerly known as Neon Knome, The Looney Tunes Show, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Level Up, a scripted live-action comedy series which will have a 90-minute starting film, Tower Prep, Green Lantern, How to Train Your Dragon, the series based on the Dreamworks film, The Amazing World of Gumball, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the sequel of Total Drama World Tour; and a ThunderCats remake. The network also announced a new Ben 10 series. The network announced a new block planned to air called "DC Nation"; this block will focus on the titular heroes, the first being Green Lantern. 9 Story's Almost Naked Animals, an animated comedy about a group of shaved animals in their underwear running a hotel called the Banana Cabana, was also picked up by the network and made its US debut on June 13, 2011, the same premiere date as another Canadian-acquired animated series, Sidekick. In the summer of 2011, Cartoon Network introduced a new line of bumpers and a new slogan, YEEEAUHHHH!, that were originally going to replace the CHECK it era. However, by 2011 Cartoon Network began airing the CHECK it bumpers again for unknown reasons. Also, by 2011, Cartoon Network got most of the 1996-2003 Cartoon Cartoons out of the network. Although, old shows seem to be rotated in or out every now and then. Dexter's Laboratory and Powerpuff Girls even aired in reruns this year, then the original Looney Tunes shorts took its place in the schedule back. On February 21, 2011, The Powerpuff Girls & Dexter's Laboratory was removed from Cartoon Network in reruns. On March 7, 2011, Codename: Kids Next Door, My Gym Partner's a Monkey were all removed from Cartoon Network in reruns. On June 13, 2011, Courage the Cowardly Dog was removed from Cartoon Network in reruns for the first time in five years. On July 5, 2011, Ed, Edd n Eddy was finally removed from Cartoon Network after airing on the channel for twelve years. It was replaced with reruns of 2 Stupid Dogs. On September 26, 2011, 2 Stupid Dogs was removed in reruns and was replaced with Courage the Cowardly Dog due to popular demand. On December 26, 2011, Teen Titans returned to the schedule. On January 2, 2012, Chowder, Camp Lazlo, The Flintstones, and Ed, Edd n Eddy returned to Cartoon Network's schedule. Marking the first time that The Flintstones had been broadcast on the network in eight years. On the same day, Teen Titans was removed again after only being on the network for a week, and was replaced with The Amazing World of Gumball. 2012 On January 11, 2012, The Jetsons returned to Cartoon Network for the first time in eight years. On January 25, 2012, What's New, Scooby-Doo? once again took its timeslot back, bumping both The Flintstones and The Jetsons off of their schedule. Also removed was Chowder which was replaced with a rerun of The Looney Tunes Show. On March 30, 2012, Cartoon Network revived Cartoon Planet, a block that hadn't been broadcast on the network in twelve years. On May 26, 2012, Cartoon Network revived Toonami (on swim from 12:00am-6:00am on Saturdays), with an updated version of TOM's third incarnation, titled TOM 3.5. On June 1, 2012, Camp Lazlo, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Tom and Jerry were taken off the air, the latter of which was taken off of Cartoon Network for the very first time in its history (Tom and Jerry' had been broadcast on Cartoon Network since its launch). To replace the empty time, Cartoon Network has been showing movies (usually Scooby-Doo or Tom & Jerry related). Tom & Jerry Tales is still shown on the network, as is Looney Tunes. Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary On October 1, 2012, Cartoon Network aired a series of old cartoons and bumps promoting every single one of their works as apart of Cartoon Network's Twentieth Anniversary. The bumps were highly praised for their creativity by older Cartoon Network fans, though the bump that stood out the most was a bump (about approximately five minutes long) showcasing every single one of Cartoon Network's original creations (including only their most popular acquired programming) in a series of very detailed animation architecture that ended with all of the characters appearing in a grassy field celebrating Cartoon Network's Twentieth Birthday. Programming Cartoon Cartoons *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008, 2010-2012) (TV-Y7) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2012) (TV-Y7) *Cow and Chicken (1996-2006) (TV-Y7) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2006, 2010-2011) (TV-G) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2013) (TV-Y7) *Evil Con Carne (2003-2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Grim & Evil (2001-2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *I Am Weasel (1997-2006) (TV-Y7) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2006, 2009) (TV-Y7) *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2004) (TV-Y7) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2006, 2010-2011) (TV-Y7) *Sheep in the Big City (2000-2004) (TV-Y7) *Time Squad (2001-2005) (TV-Y7) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (2002-2005) (TV-Y7) *What a Cartoon! (1995-2002) (TV-Y7) Cartoon Network Studios Productions *Adventure Time (2010-Present) (TV-PG) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-Present) (TV-Y7) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-Present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) (TV-Y7) *The Cartoonstitute *Chowder (2007-2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) (TV-Y7) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) (TV-Y7) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) (TV-PG-V) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Problem Solverz (2011-2013) (TV-PG) *Megas XLR (2004-2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Moxy Show (1993-2000) (TV-Y7) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) (TV-Y7) *Regular Show (2010-Present) (TV-PG) *Robotomy (2010-2011) (TV-PG-V) *Samurai Jack (2001-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011-Present) (TV-PG) *Sidekick (2011-2013) (TV-Y7) *Space Ghost: Coast to Coast (1994-2001) (TV-PG) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2008) (TV-Y7) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011, 2012-Present) (TV-PG-V) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) (TV-PG-V) *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) (TV-Y7-FV) Other Company Productions *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) (TV-Y7) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) (TV-Y7-FV) Original Live Action/Animation Series *Out of Jimmy's Head (2007-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-Present) (TV-PG) Live Action Series *10 Count (2009) (TV-PG) *Bobb'e Says (2009) (TV-PG) *BrainRush (2009) (TV-PG) *Destroy Build Destroy (2009-2011) (TV-PG) *Dude, What Would Happen (2009-2011) (TV-PG) *Goosebumps (2007–2009) (TV-PG) *Hole in the Wall (2010–2013) (TV-G) *Incredible Crew (2013-Present) (TV-PG) *Level Up (2012-2013) (TV-PG-V) *My Dad's a Pro (2010–2011) *The Othersiders (2009) (TV-PG) *Re:Evolution of Sports (2009) (TV-PG) *Slamball (2009) (TV-PG) *Survive This (2009) (TV-PG) *Tower Prep (2010) (TV-PG) *Thumb Wrestling Federation (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Unnatural History (2010) (TV-PG-V) European Co-Productions *Chop Socky Chooks (2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Cramp Twins (2002-2006) (TV-Y7) *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998-2001) (Never aired in U.S.) *Hero: 108 (2010-Present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Robotboy (2005-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Skatoony (2006-2008) *Spaced Out (2002-2005) (Never aired in U.S.) North American Co-Productions *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2013) (TV-Y7) Series Owned by Turner Entertainment Co. & Warner Bros. *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Squirrel (1993–2001; 2011) (TV-Y7) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1994–2005) (TV-Y7) *Acme Hour (1992–2003) (TV-G) *The Addams Family: The Animated Series (1973 Series) (1995–2005) (TV-G) *The Addams Family: The Animated Series (1992 Series) (1992–2000) (TV-Y7) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1993–1999) (TV-G) *The Adventures of Gulliver (1992–2000) (TV-Y) *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1996–1998) (TV-Y7) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1993–2001) (TV-Y) *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1992–2004) (TV-G) *Animaniacs (1997–2001) (TV-G) *Aquaman (1994–2000) (TV-G) *Arabian Knights (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Astro Boy (1963 Series) (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Atom Ant (TV-G) (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Banana Splits (1992–2000; 2008) (TV-Y) *Barney Bear (1992–2003) (TV-G) *Batfink (1993–1997) (TV-G) *Batman Beyond (2001–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *Batman: The Animated Series (1997–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *Battle of the Planets (1995–2000) (TV-G) *Beetlejuice (1997–2005) (TV-Y7) *Betty Boop (1992–1998) (TV-G) *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1993–2000) (TV-G) *Biskitts (1993–1999) (TV-G) *Blinky Bill (1995–1998) (TV-G) *The Bob Clampett Show (2000–2002) (TV-G) *The Brady Kids (1995–1999) (TV-Y7) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1992–1997) (TV-G) *Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (1999) (TV-Y7) *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1992–1997) (TV-G) *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993–2005) (TV-Y7) *Capitol Critters (1993–1998) (TV-G) *Casper and Friends (1992–2006) (TV-G) *Casper and the Angels (1992–2004) (TV-G) *The Cat in the Hat (1992–2002) (TV-G) *Cattanooga Cats (1994–2000) (TV-Y) *Cave Kids (1996) (TV-Y) *CB Bears (1995–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Centurions (1994–1996) (TV-Y7) *Challenge of the GoBots (1993–1998) (TV-G) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Chilly Willy (1992–1998) (TV-G) *The Chuck Jones Show (2000–2004) (TV-G) *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1992–1998) (TV-G) *Clue Club (1994–2004) (TV-Y7) *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1993–1999) (TV-G) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Dennis the Menace (1997–2001) (TV-G) *Devlin (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Dingbat (1994–2000) (TV-G) *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1997–2000) (TV-G) *Dino Boy in the Lost Valley (1994-1999) (TV-G) *Dinosaucers (1994–1997) (TV-G) *Droopy (1992–2003) (TV-G) *Droopy, Master Detective (1997–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *Dudley Do-Right (1992–2002) (TV-G) *Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1992–2002) (TV-G) *Dragon's Lair (1993–2000) (TV-G) *Drak Pack (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1992–2004) *Earthworm Jim (1996–1999) *Fangface (1993–2000) (TV-G) *Fantastic Four (1967 Series) (1992–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *Fantastic Max (1993–2000) (TV-G) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (1994–1998) (TV-G) *Felix the Cat (1992–1998) (TV-G) *Fish Police (TV-G) *The Flintstones (1992–2004; 2012) (TV-G) *The Flintstone Kids (1994–2004) (TV-G) *The Flintstones Comedy Show (1993–2000) (TV-G) *Fly Tales (1999) (TV-G) *Frankenstein Jr. (1994-2000) (TV-G) *Freakazoid! (1997–2003) (TV-G) *The Funky Phantom (1992–2000) (TV-G) *G-Force: Guardians of Space (1995–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1994–2000) (TV-G) *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Garfield and Friends (1995–1999) (TV-G) *The Gary Coleman Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *George of the Jungle (1967 Series) (1992–1995) (TV-G) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1992–1997) (TV-Y7-FV) *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Godzilla: The Series (1993–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Great Grape Ape Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1992–2003) (TV-G) *Gumby (1992–2000) (TV-Y/TV-G) *Halloween Is Grinch Night (1992–2003) (TV-G) *Happy Harmonies (1992–1994) (TV-G) *Harlem Globetrotters (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Heathcliff (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1992–2004) (TV-G) *The Herculoids (1996–2000) (TV-G) *The Hillbilly Bears (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Hokey Wolf (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Hong Kong Phooey (1992–2000) (TV-Y7) *The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1992–2002) (TV-G) *Horton Hears a Who! (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Huckleberry Hound Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Impossibles (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Inch High, Private Eye (1992–2000) (TV-Y) *Jabberjaw (1992–2004) (TV-G) *James Bond Jr. (1993) (TV-G) *The Jetsons (1992–2004; 2012) (TV-G) *Jonny Quest (1993–1996) (TV-Y7-FV) *Josie and the Pussycats (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Kwicky Koala Show (1992–2002) (TV-G) *Late Night, Black and White (1993–2004) (TV-G) *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Little Lulu Show (1994–1997) (TV-Y) *The Little Rascals (1993–2000) (TV-G) *Loopy De Loop (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Looney Tunes (1992-2004, 2009, 2011-Present) (TV-G) *The Looney Tunes Show (2002–2005) (TV-Y7) *The Lorax (1992–2002) (TV-G) *Magilla Gorilla (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Marmaduke (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Mask: The Animated Series (1995–1997) (TV-G) *Men in Black: The Series (1997–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *Mighty Man and Yukk (1993–2000) (TV-G) *Mister T (1993–1997) (TV-G) *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor (1993–1999) (TV-G) *Mr. Magoo (1992–2004) (TV-G) *Mel-O-Toons (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The New Three Stooges (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (2001–2006) (TV-G) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1993–2008) (TV-Y7) *The New Shmoo (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The New Yogi Bear Show (1992–2004) (TV-G) *Ninja Robots (1994) (TV-Y7-FV) *O Canada (1997–2002) (TV-G) *Pac-Man (1993–2000) (TV-G) *Paw Paws (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1992–2004) (TV-G) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Peter Potamus (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Pingu (1992–?) (TV-Y) *The Pink Panther Show (1992–2004) (TV-G) *Pinky and the Brain (1995–2000) (TV-Y) *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992–1997) (TV-Y7) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Popeye (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Police Academy (1994–1998) (TV-Y) *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? (1992–2003) (TV-G) *Pound Puppies (1994–1999) (TV-G) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1993–2007) (TV-G) *Quick Draw McGraw (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Real Ghostbusters (1999–2002) (TV-Y7) *Richie Rich (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Rickety Rocket (1992–1997) (TV-Y) *Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Road Rovers (1998–2000) (TV-G) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Roman Holidays (1992–1997) (TV-G) *The Ruff & Reddy Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (1992–2009) (TV-G) *The Scooby-Doo Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics (1992–2002) (TV-G) *Screwy Squirrel (1992–2003) (TV-G) *Secret Squirrel (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Sealab 2020 (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Shazzan (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Shirt Tales (1995–1998) (TV-G) *Silverhawks (1997–2000) (TV-G) *Sky Commanders (1993–1997) (TV-G) *The Skatebirds (1992–1997) (TV-G) *Small World (1996–2001) (TV-Y) *The Smurfs (1993–2004) (TV-G) *Snagglepuss (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Snooper and Blabber (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Snorks (1992-2000) (TV-G) *Space Ghost (1992–2000) (TV-Y7) *Space Kiddetes (1993–1998) *Speed Buggy (1994–2004) (TV-Y7) *Speed Racer (1992–2002) (TV-Y7) *Super Chicken (1992–1997) (TV-Y7) *Super Friends (1994–2002) (TV-Y7) *The Super Globetrotters (1995–1998) (TV-Y7) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Superman/Batman Adventures (1994–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993–2000) (TV-Y7-FV) *Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1992–2004) (TV-G) *Tabaluga (1998) (TV-G) *Taz-Mania (1992–1997; 1998–2003) (TV-G) *Teen Force (1995-1999) (TV-G) *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales (1992–2004) (TV-G) *The Tex Avery Show (1996–2002) (TV-Y) *These Are the Days (1994–1997) (TV-G) *Thundarr the Barbarian (1997–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *ThunderCats (1985) (1997–2000; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1999–2001) (TV-G) *Tom and Jerry (1992-Present) (TV-G) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1997–2002; 2005–2006) (TV-G) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2011-Present) (TV-G) *Top Cat (1992–2000) (TV-G) *ToonHeads (1992–2005) (TV-G) *Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show (1992–2002) (TV-G) *Underdog (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Valley of the Dinosaurs (1993–1999) (TV-G) *Wacky Races (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (1993–2003) (TV-G) *Wally Gator (1993–2000) (TV-Y) *Waynehead (1997–2000) (TV-G) *What's New Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006, 2009-Present) (TV-Y7) *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1993–1997) *Where's Huddles? (1992–1999) *Wildfire (1986 TV series) (1995–1997) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1997–1998) (TV-G) *Yakky Doodle (1992–2000) (TV-G) *The Yogi Bear Show (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Yogi's Gang (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Yogi's Space Race (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1992–2000) (TV-G) *Young Robin Hood (1994–1999) (TV-G) *Young Samson (1993–2000) Acquired Animated Series *6teen (2008–2011) (TV-PG-DV) *Almost Naked Animals (2011-Present) (TV-Y7) *The Amazing Spiez! (2010) *Astro Boy (2003) (TV-Y7-FV) (2003–2004) *Atomic Betty (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *Baby Looney Tunes (2002–2008) (TV-Y) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Bakugan: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Batman (2004–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-Present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011-Present)(TV-Y7-FV) *BeyWheelz (2012–2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Big Bag (1996–1998) (TV-G) *Blue Dragon (2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Bomberman Jetters (2002–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-D) *Casper's Scare School (2009–2012) (TV-Y7) *Chaotic (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Chaotic: M'arillian Invasion (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Code Lyoko (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *Cyborg 009 (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *D.I.C.E. (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *Dragon Ball (2001–2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *Dragon Ball Z (1998–2008) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-DV) *Dragon Ball GT (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *Dragon Hunters (2006–2007) (TV-PG) *Dragons: Riders of Berk (2012-Present) (TV-PGV) *Duel Masters (2004–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2006–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Garfield Show (2009-2013) (TV-Y7) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005-2007) (TV-Y) *Gigantor (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *Gormiti (2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *George of the Jungle (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-Present) (TV-PG-V) *.hack//Roots (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *Hamtaro (2002–2005) (TV-Y/TV-G) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Hot Wheels AcceleRacers (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (TV-Y7-FV) (2009–2011) *Idaten Jump (2006–2008) (TV-PG) *Immortal Grand Prix (2005–2006, 2013-Present) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-L) *Johnny Test (2008-Present) (TV-Y7) *Justice League (2001–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *Justice League Unlimited (2004–2006; 2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Knights of the Zodiac (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *Krypto the Superdog (2005–2010) (TV-Y) *The Land Before Time (TV series: 2007–2008; Films: 1998–2010) *League of Super Evil (2009-2010) (TV-Y7) *Lego: Legends of Chima (2013-Present) (TV-Y7) *Lego: Ninjago: Masters of Spinjutsu (2012-Present) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-Present) (TV-PG) *MAD (2010-Present) (TV-PG) *Max Steel (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *Mega Man Star Force (2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *MetaJets (2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (2002-2003) (TV-Y7-FV) *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001-2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2002–2003) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-SV) *Mobile Suit Gundam: 08th MS Team (2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Mr. Men Show (2008–2009) (TV-Y/TV-G) *Mucha Lucha (2002–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Naruto (2005–2009) (TV-PG-DSV) *Outlaw Star (2001–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *One Piece (2005–2008, 2013-Present) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *Ozzy & Drix (2002–2006) (TV-Y7) *Pecola (2003–2005) (TV-Y) *Pet Alien (2005) (TV-Y7) *Pink Panther & Pals (2010) (TV-G/TV-Y7) *Pokémon: Indigo League (2002–2004; 2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (2002–2004; 2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2004–2005; 2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Master Quest (2005; 2008–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Advanced (2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2007; 2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon Chronicles (2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension (2008–2009; 2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokemon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013-Present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Pokemon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012-Present) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Prince of Tennis (2006) (TV-PG) *Princess Natasha (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *Rave Master (2004-2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *ReBoot (1999–2001) (TV-Y7) *Redakai: Conquer the Kairy (2011-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Rescue Heroes (2004–2006) (TV-Y7) *Robotech (1998–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *Ronin Warriors (1999-2001) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *Rurouni Kenshin (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-14-V) *Sailor Moon (1998–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *Scan2Go (2012-Present) (TV-Y7-FV) *Scaredy Squirrel (2011-Present) (TV-Y7) *Sidekick (2011-2013) (TV-Y7-FV) *Sitting Ducks (2003–2005) *Skunk Fu! (2007–2009) (TV-Y7-FV) *Spliced! (2010) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *Static Shock (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *Stoked! (2009–2010) (TV-PG-D) *Storm Hawks (2007–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Sunday Pants (2005) (TV-PG) *Superior Defender Gundam Force (2003–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009–2011) (TV-Y7-FV) *Team Galaxy (2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *Teen Titans (TV-Y7-FV) (2003–2010; 2012) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-Present) (TV-PG) *Tenchi Muyo! (2000–2002) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) *Tenchi Universe *Tenchi in Tokyo *Totally Spies! (2003–2007; 2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Total Drama Action (2009) (TV-PG-D) *Total Drama Island (2008; 2010–2011; 2012) (TV-PG-D) *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (2012) (TV-PG-D) *Total Drama World Tour (2010–2011) (TV-PG-D) *Transformers: Armada (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *Transformers: Beast Wars (1998–1999) (TV-Y7-FV) *Transformers: Cybertron (2005–2007) (TV-Y7-FV) *Transformers: Energon (2004–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *Voltron (1997–2000) (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG-V) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Young Justice (2011–2013) (TV-PG-V) *Yu Yu Hakusho (2003–2006) (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2002–2005) (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2009–2010) (TV-Y7-FV) *Zatch Bell! (2005–2008) (TV-Y7-FV) *The Zeta Project (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *Zixx (2006–2007) (TV-Y7) *Zoids: Chaotic Century (2002–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *Zoids: Fuzors (2003–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) *Zoids: New Century (2001–2004) (TV-Y7-FV) Failed Pilots *Thrillseeker (1999) *King Crab: Space Crustacean (1999) *Foe Paws (2000) *Longhair and Doubledome: Good Wheel Hunting (2000) *Lost Cat (2000) *Lucky Lydia (2000) *Nikki (2000) *Prickles (2000) *Trevor! (2000) *Uncle Gus (2000) *Captain Sturdy (2001) *Ferret and Parrot (2001) *IMP, Inc. (2001) *A Kitty Bobo Show (2001) *Major Flake (2001) *My Freaky Family (2001) *Swaroop (2001) *Utica Cartoon (2001) *Yee Hah & Doo Dah (2001) *Bagboy! (2002) *Colin Versus the World (2002) *Commander Cork (2002) *Fungus Among Us (2002) *Jeffrey Cat (2002) *Longhair and Doubledome: Where There's Smoke, There's Bob (2002) *Maktar (2002) *Private Eye Princess (2002) (TV-Y7) *Korgoth of Barbaria (2006) (TV-MA-V) *Plastic Man (2006) *Welcome to Wackamo (2006) *Zoot Rumpus (2006) *Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover (2007) *What's Wrong with Ruth? (2007) *Little Rikke (2008) *Spang Ho! (2009) *3 Dog Band (2010) (TV-PG) *Baloobaloob's Fun Park (2010) (TV-PG) *Danger Planet (2010) (TV-PG) *Joey to the World (2010) (TV-14) *Le Door (2010) (TV-PG) *Maruined (2010) (TV-PG) *Meddlen Meddows (2010) (TV-PG) *Spleenstab (2010) (TV-PG) *Stockboys of The Apocalypse (2010) (TV-PG) *The Awesome Chronicles of Manny and Khan (2010) (TV-PG) *The Borneos (2010) (TV-PG) *YES (2010) (TV-PG) Sister Networks Boomerang (2001-Present) Boomerang started as a programming block on Cartoon Network (since the network's launch in 1992) aimed towards the Baby Boom generation. The block's start time changed frequently but was always aired during the weekends. On April 1, 2000, Boomerang received both a new look and its own cable channel running mostly classic Hannah Barbera series. Over the years Boomerang has changed it's programming, by adding Cartoon Network original series no longer in rotation on Cartoon Network. Adult Swim (2005-Present) Adult Swim (often stylized as swim or as) is an adult-oriented cable television network, originally a block on Cartoon Network, that's bundled with Cartoon Network airing from 9:00 pm to 6:00 am ET/PT in the United States, and broadcasts in countries such as Australia and New Zealand. The network features a myriad of stylistically variable animated and live-action shows, including original programming, syndicated shows, and Japanese anime, generally with minimal or no editing for content. The programs featured on Adult Swim are geared toward an 18+ audience, in contrast to the originally all-ages preteen daytime programming on Cartoon Network. Current Programming Blocks Adult Swim (2001-Present) Adult Swim, stylized as swim, is Cartoon Network's late night adult-oriented sister network, which premiered on September 2, 2001, in the United States as a late night block. In March 2005, Adult Swim was split from Cartoon Network so that Nielsen Media Research could treat it as a separate channel for ratings purposes. Adult Swim currently airs daily on Cartoon Network from 9pm - 6am. Toonami (1997-2008, 2012-Present) Toonami, a portmanteau of the words cartoon and tsunami suggesting a "tidal wave" of animated cartoons, is a brand of Cartoon Network, used initially for action-oriented programming blocks on Cartoon Network television channel worldwide, mostly showing American cartoons and Japanese anime, originating in the United States on March 17, 1997, and ended on September 20, 2008. It was revived on May 26, 2012 as a Saturday night block on Adult Swim, reclaiming Adult Swim's Saturday anime block, similar to it's previous mature-geared "Midnight Run" incarnation which was Adult Swim's forerunner. Toonami currently airs weekly on Adult Swim on Saturdays from 12am - 6am. Cartoon Planet (1997-1998, 2012-Present) Cartoon Planet is an animated variety show that originally premiered in 1995 on TBS Superstation and continued its run from 1996 to 1997 on Cartoon Network. A spin-off of the animated Space Ghost: Coast to Coast talk show, the premise was that Space Ghost had recruited his imprisoned evil archenemy Zorak and his loud and extremely dimwitted archenemy Brak to assist him in hosting a variety show. As apart of Cartoon Network's Twentieth Anniversary, Cartoon Planet was revived in an effort to gain ratings. The newly revived block premiered on Friday, March 30, 2012 at 8pm/7c. The block features old Cartoon Network series hosted by Zorak and Brak (Space Ghost is absent). Cartoon Planet currently airs weekly on Cartoon Network on Fridays from 8pm-9pm. Flicks (1992-present) Flicks (formerly Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theater, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theater, and Movie Madness) is a Film block on Cartoon Network, featuring animated theatrical feature films, animated made-for-TV feature films, and films made for Cartoon Network. Since 2003, live-action films from Warner Bros. or New Line Cinema, in which both are owned by Time Warner, regardless if they are cartoon-related (though most are), became part of Cartoon Network's library of movies. Although Cartoon Network airs movies from Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema, the network also airs movies from other major Hollywood studios such as: 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, and Paramount Pictures. The name of this block changes on Christmas to "Flicksmas". Since July 3, 2010, " Flicks" has been rebranded with a live-action human family. DC Nation (2012-Present) DC Nation is an action block where (as the name suggests) series based on DC Comics characters are shown. The block features animated series such as Batman: The Brave and The Bold, Young Justice, Green Lantern, and exclusive movies like Superman and Batman: Apocalypse. Special shorts also appear during commercials. Past Programming Blocks June Bugs (1993-2003) June Bugs was a yearly 48 hour marathon of Bugs Bunny cartoons which started on the first weekend in June 1993. In 2001, the marathon was intended to air nearly every Bugs Bunny cartoon ever made in chronological order, but Time Warner demanded that Cartoon Network pull off 12 cartoons deemed "politically incorrect" by today's standards. However, with there being considerably less than 48 hours of shorts, it would repeat several times. Cartoon Network Jr. (1993-2005) Cartoon Network Jr. was a four-hour programming block for pre-schoolers on weekday mornings from December 1993 to August 18, 2005. The first program on the block was VeggieTales. Super Adventures (1994-1996) One of the network's first blocks was Super Adventures. From 1994-1996, Super Adventures presented action-oriented cartoons like Space Ghost, Birdman, The Fantastic Four, among many other 1920's-1960's Hanna-Barbera/Ruby-Spears action series. It aired on weekday afternoons, and also had a weekend afternoon counterpart known as "Super Adventure Saturdays". Saturday afternoon blocks (1994-2005) Cartoon Network has aired Saturday afternoon mini-marathon blocks throughout the years. One of the first blocks the network aired was Super Chunk, which aired marathons of newer series such as: Captain Planet, 2 Stupid Dogs, Swat Kats, etc. As well as older series such as Jonny Quest, Godzilla, Alvin & The Chimpmunks, etc. The block ran at first on Sundays, then on Saturdays from 4pm - 7pm. After a short-lived revamp, Super Chunk was replaced with Cartoon Olio, which premiered on July 7, 2001 and last aired on June 1, 2002. The block aired marathons of Cartoon Cartoons franchises such as Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Time Squad, and Cow and Chicken. The block also aired marathons of Hanna-Barbera franchises such as The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo, and A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. In 2004, the block was revamped yet again with the introduction of Cartoon Network Block Party. Unlike its predecessors, Cartoon Network Block Party aired new episodes of some of the shows they presented. It aired Saturday afternoon from 3pm-6pm (sometimes 3pm-5pm). It lasted from June 19, 2004 - January 22, 2005. This block aired Cartoon Cartoons franchises such as The Powerpuff Girls, Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and non-Cartoon Cartoon franchises such as The Cramp Twins, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Code Lyoko, Hamtaro, and Totally Spies!. Afternoon Adventures In 1997, Super Adventures was replaced with Afternoon Adventures, which presented a more varied mix of old and then-recent action cartoons, such as James Bond Jr., Captain Planet, Swat Kats, and Jonny Quest. Power Zone In 1997, a Saturday late-night block called Power Zone debuted, which mostly aired the same action shows as its predecessor blocks. Power Zone would eventually supplant Afternoon Adventures as the flagship weekday afternoon block. Fridays (1999-2007) Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (then known as Fridays), was launched on February 5, 1999 and last aired on February 23, 2007. Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (as it was known until May 16, 2003, then became Summer Fridays until August 29, 2003) was the Friday night version of "Cartoon Cartoons". This program block on Cartoon Network that showcased the channel's original cartoon series, with new episode premieres usually taking place in this block. The block was "hosted" by cartoon characters that were part of Cartoon Cartoons shows (Usually along with new episodes of their respective shows airing on their corresponding night). The block aired between 7pm-5 am, with the shows and segments repeating at least twice. Toonami's Midnight Run (1999-2003) The Midnight Run was a Toonami Programming Block that ran on Cartoon Network from 1999 to 2003. Initially the block ran from midnight to 5:00am on Saturday nights. In 2000 the block was shortened to one hour running from midnight to 1:00am, Monday through Friday, until the block was cancelled in 2003. The Midnight Run tended to have more blood and violence than it's daytime counterpart. Toonami's Rising Sun (2000) The Rising Sun was a short lived Toonami Programming Block that started in 2000 and ended the same year. The block initially ran Saturday mornings from 9:00am to noon. At some point, right after T.O.M. 2 was introduced, the schedule was changed to Saturday mornings from 10:00am to 1:00pm. The block was canceled, mostly, so Cartoon Network's sister network Kids WB's Saturday morning lineup did not have competition from within the company. The Big Pick (2000-2001) The Big Pick was a summer event that aired on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. There would be a Cartoon Cartoon short that aired every Friday at 9pm, before a brand-new episode of a Cartoon Cartoon. There would also be a Cartoon Cartoon Weekend with 53 hours of original programming with the Premieres airing four additional times over the weekend then the viewers would vote for the shorts to become a new Cartoon Cartoon, only two shorts were made into series and those were Grim & Evil (2000, premiered in 2001) and Codename: Kids Next Door (2001, premiered in 2002). The Big Pick was discontinued in 2002. Toonami Super Saturday (2001-2003) Toonami Super Saturday was a Toonami Programming Block that initially ran on Saturdays from 1:00pm to 3:00 pm. It started out as a block to re-air the Dragon Ball Z episodes of the previous week. It eventually expanded and ran on Saturdays at first from 11:00am to 2:00pm, then from 1:00pm to 4:00pm. It consisted of series such as Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series), Transformers: Armada, G Gundam, and .hack//SIGN. The block premiered in 2001 and was cancelled in 2003, replaced by SVES, a non-Toonami action oriented cartoon block. Saturday Video Entertainment System (2003-2004) The Saturday Video Entertainment System (SVES) was a Toonami-like block of action animation that aired on Saturday nights which ran March 15, 2003 to April 10, 2004. SVES was packaged like a video game, with a Samus Aran-like character in bumps reminiscent of older arcade/Super NES game designs. This block was also designed by Williams Street. Last Bell (2003-2004) Last Bell similar to Closing Bell was an afternoon block which aired on weekdays from August 2003 to June 14, 2004, airing franchises like A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, and The Cramp Twins. Miguzi (2004-2007) Miguzi was a cartoon block that premiered on April 19, 2004 and finished its run on June 1, 2007. This block was themed around Erin, a girl who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures. This lighter-toned action block was created by Williams Street, the producers of other Cartoon Network programming blocks Adult Swim and Toonami, Toonami being the block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. Tickle U (2005-2006) Tickle U was a two-hour programming block for pre-schoolers on weekday mornings from August 22, 2005 to September 2006. The block had programs like Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Little Robots, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Peppa Pig, and Gerald McBoing-Boing. Summer @ 7 (2007) Summer @ 7 was the name of the summer line up that premiered on June 4, 2007. A new episodes was shown every Monday through Thursday of Storm Hawks (Monday), Code Lyoko (Tuesday), Camp Lazlo (Wednesday), and Class of 3000 (Thursday). The block ended August 31 and was replaced by Hullabanew on September 3. Fried Dynamite (2007-2008) Fried Dynamite premiered on August 31, 2007 on Cartoon Network, replacing Fridays. Fried Dynamite was the Friday-Saturday block of cartoon shows, hosted by Blake Michael, which aired on every Friday night and Saturday morning. It ended October 3, 2008 in the wake of the new block, You Are Here. HullabaNew (2007) HullabaNew was a month-long block of programming which began on September 7, 2007, and ran for the remainder of September. During the event, one show was featured during every Friday with new episodes airing several times during that night. Master Control (2007) Master Control was a viewer-arranged programming block on Cartoon Network which ran from September 24, 2007 to November 9, 2007. The website for the block offered viewers the chance to choose between one of three teams and vote on which shows would air during the week. The block had one thirty-minute timeslot on Mondays to Thursdays, while a two-hour block aired on Fridays. The three teams available for choosing were the "Blastidons","Vikinators", and "Shadow Mark." The objective was to vote for a certain team, so you could choose the shows that aired. The backstory: The blastidons ruled the lands as powerful Wizards. The Vikinators grew tired of their rule and rebelled. They became victorious and were free. While attempting magic, they created the Shadow Mark, a brotherhood of warlocks focused on dark magic. Now as the three elite races they battle for supremacy. Har Har Tharsdays (2008-2010) Har Har Tharsdays (originally CN Thursday Nights) was a block of programming on Cartoon Network that started airing June 5, 2008. The block aired comedy series such as Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, 6teen, Stoked, and Johnny Test. These shows rotated through. The block sometimes changes its name to commemorate certain events, like "Star Star Starsdays" (in honor of the premiere of Star Wars: The Clone Wars) "Heart Heart Theartsdays" (for Valentine's Day) or "Scare Scare Scaresdays" (for Halloween). Also, without any changing of the name, the block took on a Green look for Ben 10 week, featuring Ben Tennyson in clips with the other characters directly before or after commercial breaks. This block ended before April 5, 2010, when all of Cartoon Network's comedy programs moved to Mondays. You Are Here (2008-2010) You Are Here was a Friday night action/adventure block that premiered on October 3, 2008. It was taken off the air again after May 28, 2010, the night before the network rebranded along with a new logo. The programming consisted of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Generator Rex. Currently, the aforementioned shows still air on Friday night, even without a block. Wedgies (2008-2009) Wedgies are shorts that appear occasionally after a show or a movie, usually as a time filler. Some Wedgies include Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling Cat 22, The Talented Mr. Bixby, and The Bremen Avenue Experience along with shorts from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. This was a replacement of the original Cartoon Network Extra, which featured the usual 11-minute episodes of some Cartoon Network series. Wedgies also include skits by Blake and the Fried Dynamite crew, which air mostly after school. Wedgies now appear on Boomerang daily as well as filler on Cartoon Network. Action Flicks (2008-2009) Action Flicks is a movie block that replaced Toonami on Saturday evenings in October 2008. The majority of the movies that have been broadcast on Action Flicks included numerous DC super hero films (mostly Batman) and all three Naruto movies. The block's final broadcast was February 28, 2009. Thumbtastic Afterschool Event (2008-2009) The Thumbtastic Afterschool Event was an afternoon block on Cartoon Network that premiered on November 3, 2008. It was mainly an action-comedy block consisting of Chop Socky Chooks, Chowder, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Animaniacs, and Thumb Wrestling Federation. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack also aired every other weekday. CN Real (2009-2010) CN Real was a block that featured Cartoon Network's first live action shows that started airing in June 2009. Shows that have aired on the block include The Othersiders, Survive This, Destroy Build Destroy, BrainRush, Dude, What Would Happen, and Bobb'e Says. The block originally aired on Wednesday and Saturday nights with 2 shows on each day, but they were then merged to only airing on Wednesdays. The block received negative reception and most of the shows were canceled along with the block itself. However Dude, What Would Happen and Destroy Build Destroy continued to air on CN Real's old Wednesday night timeslot. Total Drama Tuesdays (2009) Total Drama Tuesdays was a comedy block that aired Tuesday evenings, showing Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Stoked and 6teen. Sometimes it featured the newest episode of Total Drama Action, plus new episodes of Stoked and 6teen. This block was dedicated to showing cartoons created by Fresh TV, Inc. The block finished its run on November 10, 2009. CN Sports (2009) A sub-block of CN Real which was a time-buy from Red Bull devoted to action sports. The programs aired Saturday nights with a Sunday afternoon encore, featuring 10 Count (a countdown list program) and Re:Evolution of Sports (a program which previously aired under the same arrangement on the Fox Sports Net family of regional sports networks). Last aired on November 1, 2009. Johnny Johnny (2009-2010) Johnny Johnny was a block airing weekday afternoons, featuring one episode of Johnny Bravo and one episode of Johnny Test. The block launched on November 10, 2009, and ended sometime after the Christmas season. Saturday CrushZone Saturday CrushZone wass a Saturday morning action block that aired series incuding: Pokémon DP Galactic Battles, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Mondays (2010-2013) Mondays is a Monday night comedy block that was launched on April 5, 2010, including programs like Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incoporated, Johnny Test, Adventure Time, Regular Show, MAD, Robotomy, and Total Drama World Tour. Saturdays (2010-2013) Saturdays is a Saturday morning battle block that airs new episodes of battle shows like Redakai: Conquer the Kairu, Beyblade: Metal Masters, and Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies. Night of Action (2010-2013) Night of Action is a Friday night action programming block that premiered on September 17, 2010. It included action programs like Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Sym-Bionic Titan, Generator Rex, Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Grand Chase. In March 2011, they aired Ninjago Part 1 for the first Friday then Part 2 on another Friday. Network Slogans * The Best Place for Cartoons (October 1, 1992-June 13, 2004) *This is Cartoon Network (June 14, 2004-2006) *Yes! (2006-2007) *Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups lnvented Invented (2007-2008) *Let's go (2008-2010) *CHECK it. (2010-Present) External Links *Cartoon Network Wiki *Wikipedia Category:Television Channel